A Human Mistake
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Dib accidentally destroys humanity, and each of the characters tell their own POV. Final Chapter up! Skoodge's POV. I couldn't resist people .
1. Dib's POV

A Human Mistake

Writer: Invader Johnny.

Plot: Dib accidentally destroys mankind and tells what happened from his POV.

Disclaimer: Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez.

* * *

_The sky of the planet was a sickening green… thing, and a certain human teenager was watching because he was sure that one of this days the sun will appear._

"It has been six years since that terrible day, the day I myself destroyed my own race, the day I destroyed Zim"

"I still remember the Armageddon that I the last human on Earth started it by mistake"

Six years ago Zim planned to kill us all by using a new evil plan, I of course went and tried to stop him but I didn't realized the horror that I was going to cause to every living thing on the planet.

_"You and your mankind" Gaz's voice could sometimes be heard in my head._

"My sister, my father all of them are gone because of me"

_"My poor insane son!" I heard my dad's voice._

"I only regret killing three people the rest could've gone to hell for all I care" said Dib to himself.

_"My mission might not be as exciting without you around to annoy me But it will be more... pleasant" said Zim._

"That Saturday morning I remember going to Zim's base, after what we learn about WWII, Zim had the idea of creating a horrible nuclear bomb that would annihilate mankind once and for all, but unlike the one Einstein made, Zim made one so it could've been like a million times more deathly than the first nuclear bomb, I remember Girs screaming"

_"Why must you hate my piggy?" screamed the little robot_

"And Minimoose´s squeaking"

_"Squeak!"_

"When I entered the house Zim had already gotten the bomb inside his Voot Cruiser and left, I went back home and flied Taks ship so that I could catch Zim and save the world once again"

_"You'll never catch me Dib-human, my piloting skills are unmatched!"yelled Zim._

_"Well Zim I'll believe that when you beat my sister in a VIDEO GAME!" I shot back at my rival._

_Zim gave me one of his looks, I laugh and flied the ship a bit more faster._

"The sun finally comes out, after so many years I actually wished that someone besides me was alive to see this"

_Zim's Voot Cruiser flied toward my dad's lab, that was apparently his target, anger blinded me at that moment, he was NOT going to kill my family, so I activated a tractor beam and tried to steal the bomb but Zim didn't give up without a fight, he got another beam and tried to steal I eventually won but my saving the world plan backfired when I made tried to fly the ship, apparently I needed concentration on piloting the ship and grabbing the bomb, so I drooped it, killing all the people at the lab, both Zim and I tried to escape the explosion, it was so powerful, I saw buildings, getting destroyed, people dying and I knew that my family was gone so I went to Zim's base since it was probably the only place where I could survive the nuclear explosion, the Irken was behind me but unfortunately he didn't make it._

_Once the roof open up I entered and without knowing it I was in the underground lab along with Gir and MiniMoose, Zim probably told them to stay while he went out._

_I could hear the explosion above us, it was over, but then again ONE bomb couldn't destroy a WHOLE planet... right?_

_Well I was wrong because that bomb like I said earlier was suppose to be a million times worse than the original atomic bomb._

_"Big-headed boy!" came Gir'smetalic voice._

_Where's Master!_

_"Squeak!"_

I didn't say anything to him at first, he would probably end up trying to kill me but I didn't give a rat's ass because I killed humanity... ME the sole defender of Earth ended up being the INVADER.

_Once I told both Irken sidekicks that their master was dead, they just stood there._

_"Your lying! Master's alive!" said the little robot with tears in his blue eyes._

_"Squeak!"_

_"Sorry Gir but I'm not lying he really is dead" I answered him in a sad tone of voice._

Gir looked like he wanted to cry... some moreand so did MiniMoose, they both ran from the lab and out of the house, an hour later they returned, Gir and MiniMoose were covered in green, I assumed that the substance was the Irken equivalent of blood, they were carrying Zim's lifeless body, (also covered in blood) I remember throwing up after I saw the corpse

_I asked the robot what was he going to do?_

_Was he going to get the lifeless body a proper burial?_

_And Gir told me that I was a liar because when they found Zim, he was alive, I put a mask that the computer gave me so that I could breathe (because of the radiation), Gir, MiniMoose and I got out of the almost destroyed green house, I WAS SHOCKED!_

_Everything was in ruins, people's death bodies everywhere, we walked to my house and entered, I saw Gaz's body on the couch, Game Slave in her hands, I asked Gir so he could help me carry her body, we did the same with my Dad's when we went to the lab._

_We went to a place where the radiation wasn't very strong and got the three bodies ready for their burial, it wasn't much but we gave the people we loved a good bye, Gir told Zim that he'll miss the screaming, MiniMoose told Zim that he was one hell of a master _( remember only Zim, Gir, Dib and Gaz can understand MiniMoose), _and I told Gaz and my dad that I was sorry and that I was going to miss them._

_We buried them and left. After that I began to search in hopes to find another living person but nothing, as time went by Gir became smarter and he began to feel anger towards everything except for me and MiniMoose, I tried to reprogram the moose so he could speak but there just wasn't a way for him to talk, we used Tak's ship to travel all over the world so we could find another being and again nothing._

_Six years I been searching for anotherhuman beingbut I eventually reached a decision, that I would take both artificial intelligences with me and we would go and find the resistance group that were fighting the Irken Empire._

_I mean I may have failed to save humanity but at least I could help stopping the Irkens._

"New master?"

"Yeah Gir?"

"You been talking to yourself for quite a while now"

"Heh, that's one thing that I can't seem to stop doing" I though out loud to myself

"Gir, go find MiniMoose"

"Why?"

"Because we leave the Earth tonight" I replied in a monotone tone of voice.

_The tiny robot saluted and went to find the purple moose, even though I didnt want to admit it at first I respected Zim for not giving up on his job ad in a way he returned the respect… if thing would've been different we MIGHT have become friends._

"Gir and MiniMoose were way better company that being alone in a dying planet, at least I'm thankful for those two"

_The two artificial intelligence and myself walked to the alien ship and prepare to leave the Earth, as soon as I pushed every button imaginable I find a way to make the ship fly out of the Earth's atmosphere._

"Good bye Earth!"

"Squeak!"

I saw what has been my home planet for the last time and a single tear came out.

"Good bye Dad, Gaz, Good bye Zim… my only friend"

_The ship flew out of the solar System and into unknown places of space._

* * *

_So, how was it?_

_This is my first serious Dib Fic._

_Should I continue or leave it as a one shot._

_Review and tell me what you think!_

_And in case you want to know how Dib survived all those years well Gir had a lot of junk food in the lab and Dib ate the food that remained for six years._

_Invader Johnny Signing Off._


	2. Gir's POV

_Author's Note: Gir is OOC in this chapter._

* * *

_Chapter Two:_

_I was waiting here on the lab along with MiniMoose like my master ordered, I really wanted to go and have fun with him but he told me he didn't want to take me along, I was sad but I knew that when he came back, he would play with me and yell at me, I like it when he does that._

_Suddenly an explosion was heard._

"Squeak!"

"YAY! An explosion!" screamed the way to cheerful S.I.R Unit.

_Another one came and this time it was louder, I felt so happy and sad at the same time._

"Why does master get to have all the fun?"I askedin a whiny tone of voice.

"Squeak!"

_Screams were heard from outside the house._

_And I heard something coming down to the lab._

"YAY! Master's back!"

But I was wrong, because the one who entered was not my master but the big headed human.

"Big-headed boy!"

"Where's Master!" I asked getting concerned.

"Squeak!"

_The human looked away and didn't say a word, I repeated the question, more seroius this time._

"I asked you where is my master!"

"Gir... MiniMoose, Zim will not come back" the big headed boy finally said.

"Why not?"

"He's dead" he finally said.

_Those words hurt me more than any other felling I for some reason had, but at that moment I didn't want to have those emotions._

_I stood still for minutes and I finally spoke up angry because I didn't believe him but deep down I knew he was telling the truth._

"You're lying! Master's alive!" I pointed a finger at the human, my eyes began to water.

"Squeak!"

"Sorry Gir but I'm not lying, he really is dead"

_I felt like screaming at him and from the look of MiniMoose's face I could tell he did too._

_I ran crying out of the house and MiniMoose came with me, I saw what was left of the Earth... nothing seemed to have survived except us and the human, I ran and screamed hoping that my master would answer me._

_"MASTER! MASTER!" I screamed_

_"Squeak!"_

We both looked in many different places of the destroyed city. I used my Irken guidance technology and found my master's body.

"MASTER!"

_He moaned in pain._

"Master! You're alive!" I said, I was so happy to see him.

_The big headed human was lying!_

"He won't be lying for long Gir"

_I looked atmy masterconfused._

"_What do you mean master?"_

_"I'm dying"_

My eyes began to water once again.

"NO! MASTER I'LL TAKE YOU HOME! WE CAN CURE YOU!"

"Squeak!"

"There's nothing you can do Gir, just wait until I die." my master said, his voice calmed for the first time.

_I watch my master breath heavily, obviously in immense pain._

"Gir... once I die I want you to finished the job"

"But master we won, the humans are dead" I told him.

"No, Gir, we haven't won yet, The Dib is still alive, I want you to kill him, no matter what, that's my final wish Gir, kill him in the most horrible way you can think of, that's my final order"

_And with that my master gave his final breath and closes his eyes._

_MiniMoose and I looked at out master's dead body, we looked at each other and we both grab him, his blood dripping and some felled on our bodies, I was still crying, but MiniMoose wasn't he apparently wasn't programmed for that._

_Once we came home I saw Dib in shock, for the first time ever I became angry but I didn't want to kill him… at least not yet, I knew he thought I was not like other robots and I knew that too, so I decided to take that as my advantage, I let him live for a while and when the time comes, his head will roll on the floor._

_The three of us buried our loved ones, when Dib was gone for Tak's ship I stayed and gave my master my final words to him on his grave._

"Sir, I shall complete the mission you gave me, the human will die but not yet, I will make sure to avenge you and I will make sure the Tallest use what it's left of the Earth for whatever they desire"

"Squeak!"

_After that day I was changed forever, I showed anger towards everything around, I tried not to get angry at my "new master" I let him believe that so I could win his trust, truth be told I am smarted than before.. I guess dead changed people but I'm not a person... I'm a robot, after six years I still haven't completed my task but traveling the Earth everyday makes it difficult I guess._

_I approached the human._

"New master?"

"Yeah Gir?"

"You have been talking to yourself for quite a while now"

"Heh, that's one thing that I can't seem to stop doing"

"Gir, go find MiniMoose"

"Why?"

"Because we leave the Earth tonight"

_I saluted and left._

_That night we left, I look at the planet getting farther and farther away, then I looked at the human, my eyes red and I got the urge again, I knew that for now I needed him alive, because he knows how to drive the ship and we could possible get in contact with the Tallest, if we did then I would kill him on the spot and tell the Tallest to go to Earth._

_My master will be avenged no mater what._

* * *

_Author's Note: I just wanted to say a few things; the third and final chapter will be posted probably by the end of summer so enjoy what I have written and for the love of God, REVIEW!_

_Second I know I did a mistake with the bomb but remember something here, Zim can make everything explode in the most horrible way possible so I did what I because I wanted to make his plan with a little flaw._

_But I want to thank the people who pointed that out._

_And finally, once I'm done with this fic, I'll make a sequel._

_Invader Johnny Signing Off._


	3. MiniMoose's POV

_Disclaimer: Invader Zim belongs to the incredible insane mind of Jhonen Vasquez; I do however own this plot._

_Ok, three things about this chapter._

_One: This is MiniMoose's POV._

_Two: I know MiniMoose CAN'T talk, so when he's thinking he'll be speaking English._

_And finally Gir will remain OOC for the remaining of this fic AND the sequel. _

* * *

_Chapter Three:_

"Six years, it has been six fucking years since my father's death and all because of the big headed human, I know that Zim ordered Gir to kill Dib as a final assignment" though the purple moose.

_MiniMoose looks away from the window of the Voot Cruiser and sees that his robot friend is watching Dib with pure hated in his eyes, obviously thinking of ways to murder him._

"But after so long, the three of us have gotten used to one another, and I fear that once Gir kills Dib, things wont be the same"

"MiniMoose?" Gir's voice was heard.

_The tiny purple moose faces Gir._

"What are you thinking?"

"Squeak!"

"Nothing" that was my reply.

_Gir raised a would be eyebrow at me as if he didn't believe me, he has change in a way that I though I would never see in his character… I will admit that Gir would be very capable of tearing my antlers out of my head if he found out I was having second thoughts about murdering the human who has taken care of us after Earth got destroyed._

"Whatever"

"Every day or night that happens here in space I can see that Gir becomes more and more… how shall I say this?" .

_Gir gets a knife that he somehow got while he was on Earth. Out of his head and creeps closer to Dib._

_"Homicidally_ insane" I finished my though.

_(Nny style)_

"Hey guys do we still have any of those Irken snacks?" … "I'm kind of hungry" said our new master.

_As the human turned around to face us, Gir immediately put the sharp instrument back in his head and gave Dib the most pathetic smile ever_

"I'll go check…. _Master" Gir said "master" like it was poison._

_On the way to the storage on the back of the cruiser, the S.I.R Unit grabbed MiniMoose by one of his white antlers and dragged him with him. _

"Squeak!"

"Don't be a crybaby" came Gir's now menacing voice.

_Once they reached the back of the cruiser, Gir let go of MiniMoose's antler._

"Squeak! Squeak!"

"What the hell was that for!" I yelled at my friend.

"I want you to tell me the truth"

"Squeak!"

"The truth about what?"

"About _WHAT_ were you thinking back there I know you lied to me, so spill it"

"Crap, Gir is not making life easier for me, I can't tell him I was thinking of sparing Dib's life, he'll kill me for sure" I thought to myself.

_The robot grabbed MiniMoose by his nubs and started to shake him._

"I said what were you thinking about!"

"I better come up with something and fast" I though once again.

_Gir continued to shake me._

"Squeak!"

_Gir's eyes became blue for a second, then he slowly got his hands off MiniMoose's nubs and he slowly turned them into fists as his antenna fell down._

"Tonight we shall avenge him. I will make sure that the _human_ suffers a horrible death"

_His eyes turn red again._

"Squeak!"

"What do you have planned?" I asked

_Gir gave MiniMoose an insane look Nny would have made._

"You'll see"

_The S.I.R Unit turned around grabbed the Irken equivalent of potato chips; he opens the bag and eats some._

"I better get some snacks to the retard before he wonders why we're taking so long"

_The robot passed by MiniMoose and stopped as the door opened._

"MiniMoose?"

"Squeak?"

"Listen to what I'm gonna tell you. Because I'm only saying this once"

"Squeak?"

"Do you remember that the S.I.R Unit protocol strictly says that IF the master dies the robot has to report to Irk so he can be reassigned to a new Invader?"

"Squeak! Squeak! Squeak!"

"Yes, I remember Zim telling you every rule for a S.I.R Unit every time you didn't obeyed them"

_Gir chuckled at those old memories._

"Well I know I'm not getting reassigned and neither are you"

"I wonder why he would say that, well I know I'm technically not a S.I.R but I can be useful for something... right?" I though getting a little worried.

_Silence came to the storage room._

"And you know why?"

"Squeak!"

"No"

"Because if we report back to Irk the Tallest would order our minds to be erased, we would lose knowledge of everything that happened to us, we wouldn't remember Earth, our_ home_ planet so to speak. Or even who our previous master was"

"Squeak!"

"How do you know?"

"Because _MiniMoose_ It happened to me" he told me, his voice colder than usual.

"Squeak?"

"Listen I had many masters before Zim, all right!"

"Squeak!"

"Every time a master died, or was horribly slaughter I was given to a new Invader. They wiped my mind and believe me when I say that other robots have gone trough the same thing. But once I became _obsolete_ they shut me down and threw my body in the garbage"

"Squeak!"

"And when that happened they figured that. Why erase the mind of an_ obsolete _robot? He won't be activated again. But I was activated and I remember my last master… but my new "brain" screwed me up so bad…. That I never had a chance to talk to her" he said these words as if he was trying not to get more pissed, if that was even possible.

"Squeak!"

"Who was she?" I asked him.

_The robot hesitated to answer the question._

"Invader Miyuki"

"Squeak!"

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know"

"Squeak!"

"I guess that losing a master is way worse than forgetting one, huh?"

_MiniMoose just nodded having never gone through what the S.I.R Unit went through._

"So remember this, once we tell the Tallest about Earth we run like hell because I'm sure they will consider me _obsolete_ and they will sure reprogram you if we stay" he said.

"Got it MiniMoose?"

"Squeak!"

"Good"

_Oblivious to he two sidekicks, a large headed human was listening to the conversation and let me tell you he was not pleased to know his future, but he couldn't help but to feel sorry for the robot._

_Dib step away from the door and continued to drive the spittle cruiser, Gir and MiniMoose came back and the now homicidally insane robot gave Dib the potato chips._

"Enjoy!" said Gir in a fake winy voice.

"No matter how many this I see it, it still amasses me that Gir can so quickly be in his serious mode and then start faking his old insane self" I thought.

_Dib ate some potato chips and every once in a while looked back at the robot he thought he could rely on, his blood red eyes gave him a spooky feeling._

_Gir's voice was stuck in MiniMoose's mind for hours._

"I guess that losing a master is way worse than forgetting one"

"I hate to admit this but Gir is right… I just don't want this to happen again"

I made up my mind.

_Tak's old ship left the solar system within minutes, going into the unknown parts of space._

_That Night:_

_Dib was faking he was sleeping on the driving seat of the ship, the spittle runner was not moving, obviously Dib had to idea of where he should go, so he decided to park the ship until he could see on the map what planet was not conquered by the Irkens so he could ask for the Resisty._

_MiniMoose and Gir were on the computer selecting the planets that could be useful to ask that kind of information, and if you must know Dib ordered them to do it._

_Gir was obviously disobeying the order; instead he was selecting possible planets with hostile environments._

"Ummmm, The exploding head planets are the most temping. What do you think MiniMoose?"

"Squeak!"

"Well it matters to me!"

"I want to kill him in a planet where his corpse will rot for all eternity!"

MiniMoose: Squeak! Squeak! Squeak!

"Well if he wakes up then your murdering plans will have to wait. And I bet you don't want that now do you?" I told him.

_Gir looks at the "sleeping" human._

"No"

"Squeak!"

"Then don't scream!" I screamed at him.

"Screw you MiniMoose"

_MiniMoose ignored him and went back to the computer._

"What on Irk is he thinking of doing?"

"Excellent!"

_The purple moose looked at the screen after he heard Gir's outburst, his eyes went wide with shock._

"Squeak! Squeak!"

"What is that?" asked.

"That my dear accomplice is planet Jiko, better known as the planet of broken glass"

_They both saw a picture of the planet, even from outer space, millions of broken glasses could be seen, in many different shapes and sizes, they could even shine do to the three suns of that planet._

"That's where you're planning to kill me?"

"Squeak!"

"Oh Shit, Dib!"

_Gir's eyes shot wide open as he heard Dib's voice._

"How long have you been awake?"

"I was never asleep Gir" replied the human.

"So you must know about my master's last wish"

"You mean my death?"

"Yes" a confident smirk appeared on his face.

"Squeak!"

"Look Gir I'm sorry about what happened, I never intended to kill Zim"

"It's your fault he died!" he screamed.

"Well what was I suppose to do! Just let Zim get away with his plans against humanity!"

"Well guess what, you just didn't killed him; you killed your entire species"

"Well Zim was the one who made the bomb!"

"BUT who was the one who activated he bomb?"

_Dib lowered his gigantic head._

"Me" said Dib pathetically.

"The bomb was to be activated 15 minutes after Zim put it in your father's lab. That would have given you enough time to try and deactivate it, my master knew you would try and stop him but we never thought you would be too stupid as to drop the freaking bomb!" screamed Gir.

"Squeak!"

"Wow, Gir has gotten smarter… umm, I wonder what happened that horrible Earth day?"

"When did you get this smart?" Asked Dib.

"Since reality hit me in the face" replied my robot friend.

_Gir opened his head and got the knife he was using earlier to try and murder Dib, he was obviously planning to finish the job._

"Opening your head after I cut it seems pretty good right about now"

"Look Gir, I know you're mad about Zim's death but it was an accident"

"Accident my shiny metal ass"

* * *

_(Can ya guess where I got that line from?)_

* * *

_Just as Gir was about to implant the knife in Dib's skull, MiniMoose shot the primitive instrument of killing with one of his weapons he had in his nubs._

_Both Human and Robot were shocked and relieved by this act from the second Irken sidekick._

"What the hell are you doing MiniMoose!"

"Squeak!"

"Preventing you from killing him" I answered him.

"Why!"

"Squeak!"

"Because… I consider him my… master" I told him, afraid of what he might do to me.

_As I expected he didn't take my answer very well; he cussed at me and at Dib. Gir immediately pounced on the human, his hands wrapped around his throat._

"I'll kill you!"

_Dib was choking._

_I had no choice but to shoot a laser at Gir's head, unfortunately for me, he jumped and attacked me and like I said before he was trying to tear my antlers off, Dib immediately went to my aid and grabbed Gir by his arms, he was having trouble with him, so I got closer to my robot friend and talked to him in a calm voice._

"Squeak! Squeak! Squeak!"

"Translation: Listen Gir, what's done is done and there's nothing that we can do about it, Now you may not like it but you can't kill Dib, he has been a good master to us and last I checked you had second thoughts about our assignment for the first two years on Earth, now I have gotten used to you two as you gotten used to me and Dib, now if you kill him, then what's going to happen to us?"

_Gir was quiet for a few seconds._

"Squeak!"

"Do you want to run away from the empire forever?"

"No"

"Then what?"

"I don't know" he said ashamed.

"Will you spare my life?" Dib's pained voice was heard.

Gir shut himself down; memories of Earth began to flow through his brain, eventually his eyes opened again.

"Will you let me go now?"

_Dib didn't know what to do, Gir's voice was calm but at the same time it was hash._

"Don't worry… I wont kill you"

_Dib was grateful for this at least, so he let him go and as promised, Gir didn't kill him but he was still mad at him._

"Listen to me human, just because I spare your miserable life it doesn't mean I consider you a friend or a master"

"To me you will just be an ungrateful little bastard!"

"Squeak!"

"Oh come on Gir"

"SHUT UP MINIMOOSE!" boomed the tiny S.I.R Unit.

_We both jumped as he screamed._

"You weren't Zim's assistance as long as I was! And I bet you didn't even bothered to show some respect towards him"

"But you never showed any respect!" replied the human.

"I respected my master but my crappy brain screwed me up! I showed emotions that a robot shouldn't even have!"

"I obeyed very time I was in duty mode and every time I WAS actually concentrating!"

"Wow. I didn't know Gir actually tried hard to concentrate on being Zim's evil minion" though MiniMoose.

_Dib was shocked to know this as well; from the look of his ace I say he crapped his pants._

"Now if you wanna consider this human worm baby your master be my guess but I will NOT obey him"

"Squeak!"

"That's good enough Gir but I but one day you will consider me a friend"

"Fat chance"

"Well see about that Gir, well see about that" I told him.

_That night two felled asleep but one of them didn't._

"I'm sorry I failed you master, I'm sorry" Gir said watching at the stars go by, expecting to see something that he knew would never appear.

_The End._

* * *

_So, how was it? Was it good or bad?_

_I want to congratulate Kaz Uki Mochiiro for almost guessing the end of this fic and I really hope that she as well as other readers read the sequel which will be entitled "Making The Mistake Twice" and to make this interesting it will be a DATR as well as a MAMR (Mimi and MiniMoose Romance)._

_Also I wanted to make Miyuki and Invader before a Tallest because I felt like it and I will tell you that she was he one who conquered the planet known as Devastis._

_Invader Johnny Signing Off._


	4. Zim's POV

__

_Disclaimer: Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez I own nothing but this plot._

_I know I said chapter three was gonna be the last but I just couldn't resist writing Zim's POV._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter four:_

"I can't believe it" Zim said to himself "After all the work I put into this plan I'm GOING to DIE on this god forsaken planet! He questioned in disbelief.

_It was becoming harder and harder to breathe, his sigh was becoming blurry but he could see that the sky was in clouds, clouds that he created, he smiled wickedly at that thought, he completed his mission but at a cost, h was going to die and because the Dib-Pig's stupidity, if he hadn't dropped the bomb he would still be alive but at the same time he would have failed yet again to take over the planet._

"I guess you gotta take the good with the bad" he said as water began to drop from the sky.

_Zim screamed in pain, he had forgotten that water was still a horrible acid to his skin, he tried to move but his body wouldn't respond, he just laid there as his body began to burn as it came in contact with the drops of water. _

_He tried so hard no to scream if he was going to perish on this dirt ball of a planet he was going to do it with dignity._

_Zim felt another kind of liquid in his body, this one was more thick and it didn't burn him, he managed to look at his stomach and noticed something orange, he was bleeding, he managed to move his left arm and put it in his stomach as if trying to stop the bleeding, he must have hit a big piece of concrete right after his ship got him out as it crashed, he could also begin to feel the small wounds coming up on the rest of his body._

_He knew that the wounds were the least of his worries, if he survived he would be fully healed within 2 days but he knew that his time was coming, he just couldn't believe it, he was not only going to die in a planet that nobody knew it exited, he was going to die with anyone knowing how hard he tried to take over it, no one would remember the name of Invader Zim._

"Who I'm I kidding?" Zim said meekly "The Tallest will make sure that the name of the almighty ZIM is remembered with all those less amazing invaders!"

"Why I bet they are looking for me right now!"

_A small smile was now on his face._

_An explosion was heard and Zim just shut his eyes as the rain continued to fall, it has been hours and he was still in pain but alive none the less._

_1 hour._

_Nobody came._

_2 hours._

_Not a single person appeared._

_3 hours_

_Still nothing._

"Somebody will come I just know it" Zim thought.

Just as the rain finally stopped the sun descended and it was almost night.

"Why Is nobody looking for ZIM!"

"_MASTER! MASTER!"_

_Zim opened his red eyes as he heard the metallic voice of his fateful robot _"GIR?" Zim managed to say, his voice raspy and lacking his yelling of pride.

"MASTER! MASTER!" Gir continued to call his name apparently he didn't hear him.

"_Squeak squeak squeak"_

"Those were the unmistakable squeaks of my other sidekick" Zim said in a tone near wonder "They HAVE been looking for me"

_Zim didn't know weather to be happy or disappointed that nobody seem to care he was losing what's left of his life, except the two artificial intelligent beings he always complained about._

"MASTER!"

_I moaned in pain._

"Master! You're alive!" Gir said.

"_The big headed human was lying!" Just as Gir said those words his blood began to boil or whatever the Irken equivalent of blood is because as he hated to admit it, he had to agree with the human his life was ending weather he liked it or not._

"He won't be lying for long Gir" I said sucking in air.

"Gir looked clueless at what I meant, I may not say this a lot but I am grateful for having him as my sidekick"

"What do you mean master?"

_MiniMoose squeaked in confusion._

"Gir I'm dying". I spat blood out of my mouth, the taste was unmistakable, blood was a common thing to taste when an Irken was in a near death situation but this wasn't a near death situation this was just death.

I think Gir is crying "NO! MASTER I'LL TAKE YOU HOME! WE CAN CURE YOU!" he hollowed.

"Squeak!"

"Gir listen to me" I said sternly "There is NOTHING you can do"

"No" he said in disbelief.

"Just wait until I die, that's an order"

"Yes Sir!" he saluted.

"But Gir… once I die I want you to finish the job"

"But master we won, the humans are dead"

"Ignorance is blessed" I thought.

"No, Gir, I said with all the strength I had left "We haven't won yet, The Dib is still alive, I want you to kill him, no matter what, that's my final wish Gir, kill him in the most horrible way you can think of, that's IS my final order.

"Can you do that Gir?' I asked "Can you kill the Dib-Pig?"

"I will master, don't you worry"

"Good" and with that I closed my eyes knowing that I had the after life to look forward to.

_Six years later"_

"I'm sorry I failed you master, I'm sorry"

_Zim sat watching in a monitor the deed his robotic sidekick failed to archive._

""On the contrary Gir, you never failed me"

Someone placed a hand on one of Zim's shoulders "I believe you owe me five bucks" Gaz said in dry amusement.

* * *

_Well that was Zim's POV, I know I couldn't resist writing the last part, it was just too IC for Gaz, oh by the way before I leave you guys would you like me to write Gaz and Prof Membrane's POVs before posting the sequel?_

_Invader Johnny Signing Off._


	5. Gaz's POV

_Whoo! Here's my second's favorite character's POV, so ENJOY AND REVIEW!_

_Chapter Five:_

* * *

__

_Gaz's POV:_

"I'll be back Gaz!" Dib's annoying voice came.

"Let's hope not" She shot back.

Dib came running down the stairs and stood there between the front door and the couch, he slowly came in front of the television and blocked the new Game Slave commercial.

"Dib, unless you want to keep BOTH your eyes, you WILL move" I said then threw the remote at his head which he fortunately didn't miss.

"Oww Gaz, don't do that!" He wailed "Don't you care that one of these days the world would end u being destroyed!"

"No and for three reasons" Gaz said holding three fingers and dropping one as she listed of her reasons.

"One: Zim is too stupid to do anything right."

"Two: Either you or that robot of his end up stopping him before he does anything really dangerous"

"And three and more importantly his technology backfire on him EVERY time."

_Dib just shook his head._

"Now move your lazy ass before the commercial ends!"

Dib did as he was told and moved away.

"I'll show you Gaz!" I'll show you all what a true menace Zim is!"

_He heroically leaped on the couch and opened the door, got out and left._

Gaz rolled her eyes "Riiiiiiiiiiight and the day the Earth blows up I'll go to hell!"

One hour later.

**BOOOOOOOOOM!**

"Who's next?" A voice demanded.

_Gaz opened her eyes and saw that she was in a white robe thing, she had two white wings and a hallow over her head._

"I was on the last level o my Vampire Piggy Hunter Game! Gaz roared "Someone WILL pay!"

I said WHO'S NEXT!

_Gaz jumped as the screaming angel well screamed!_

"Keep your wings behind you back there St Peters! I'm coming!" Gaz said not really caring.

"Name?" St Peters asked bored.

"Gaz Membrane" The Goth answered "I'm I really dead?"

"Yuuuup"

"But who?"

The "nice" angel groaned and then looked at his giant book "Gaz Membrane, she among the unfortunate human race was killed when a person named Doob accidentally dropped a bomb made by a little green nuclear mole named Zam"

"WHAAT! Gaz exploded "Wait… don't you mean Zim and Dib?

"Nooo, according to the names they are Zam and Doob.

"Greaaaaaat" Gaz thought sarcastically 'Even in heaven people don't have working brains"

"Wait… did you said your name was Gaz Membrane?"

"Yeah"

"Well, according to my book here, you're in the wrong place.

"In the wrong place… so this means I'm going to… Hell?

"You betcha… so have a nice eternity in the hell that you made for yourself"

_All of the sudden Gaz's wings and robe disappeared and instead she had demon type wings, she usual clothing and horns on her head and then she began to fall._

_Arrrrrrgghtttt!_

_Soon Gaz hit the floor of the unbearable place known as Hell with a loud SMACK!_

"Oww" She rubbed her head and looked around "I hate the irony" She thought bitterly

"Hello Gaz"

"_Gaz tuned around to be face to face with the devil himself only he didn't look anything like she expected, because he had horn way bigger than his head, he didn't have a tail and more importantly he didn't look all that evil like._

"Satan I suppose?" Gaz asked.

"Señor Diablo will do" He said.

"Okk Señor Diablo. If this is Hell then I'm way disappointed… I was expecting the agonizing suffering of poor souls.

"THAT'S is part of your hell" The devil said.

HUH?

"Well you create your own personal inferno, so you not being able to torture innocent humans is kinda like an ironic punishment."

"There is NOTHING ironic about this" Gaz spat. "Because I can STILL cause pain and suffering to any poor soul here"

_The tall demon grinned the devil's grin (ohh looky at the irony there)._

"Oh" are you so sure about that?"

"Duh"

"Then I would LOVE to see you proving it to me… right… about… now.

Arrrrrrrrrrgghhhhhhhhhhhh!

_Another loud Smack! Was heard and this time a green short person moaned in pain._

"ZIM!" Gaz's eyes were now red with anger; the next thing she did was running towards the Irken in an attempt to beat him up.

_Zim looked up and saw the scary human running towards him with all the anger she had, it was apparent that his afterlife wasn't going to be a very long one, so he did the only thing anybody would do if they came face to face with the evil scary human of doom!._

_He screamed like a little girl and put his hands over his eyes and accept the inevitable pain he was sure wasn't going to go away for a loooooong time._

_But the pain never came, he took his hands away fro his eyes and noticed that Gaz was nowhere to be seen, he turned his head around and there she was with her hands turning into fists, she again run towards him and tried to clobber him but she went right through him._

"Interesting" thought Zim.

"Why.. Can't I HURT YOU!"

"Like I said Gazzy" you can never hurt another creature… I just love the faces that people make when they begin with their punishments, heh.

"Wait wait wait, you mean I can punch her and taunt her for the rest of eternity and she won't be able to cause any pain to me?" Zim asked astonishment clear in his voice.

"That is correct Zim"

"_Zim smirked evilly._

"So… what's Zim's punishment?" Gaz said.

_The smirk disappeared._

"You are"

_Both Irken and Human stared at the devil with questioning stares._

"Well since Zim hates all humans what better way than to make him suffer than to make him spend all eternity with one of the creatures he despises the most?

"WHAT!"

"Eternity with that moron!" Gaz roared. "WHY! My afterlife is already miserable!

"You have GOT to be joking! Zim complained at the same time.

"You should be thankful" Señor Diablo said "I like you both so that's why I'm not making your eternity in hell all that horrible now if you truly want me to make you suffer you two will shut up and you will shut up now!".

_For the first time in their lives or afterlives they were really scared and so they shut their mouths._

Señor Diablo grinned and then Zim and Gaz were handcuffed to each other "Enjoy" He said and then he disappeared.

"Dib will get seriously haunted" Gaz said cruelly.

"Oh how he will get haunted!" Zim agreed.

"They both looked down at the handcuff strapped to their wrists.

"Eternity with a retarded alien" I can sure hold my joy Gaz said sarcastically.

"When Gir kills that big headed human I will make sure that he knows the consequences with messing with a member of the Irken elite!"

_Laughter was heard… from Gaz._

"You actually expect that idiot robot of yours to kill my brother?" She said once her laugh died down.

"He will kill him!" Zim said proudly "He is after all MY amazing sidekick!"

Gaz roller her eyes.

"Why I bet he is plotting his death and will exterminate him"

"You bet?" Gaz grinned.

"Huh?"

"If that robot does kill Dib then you can do whatever you want with my body once I commit suicide.. if he doesn't then you will give me five bucks AND you will have to do whatever I say for about one million years"

"I accept you challenge"

_And they shook hand or they tried to since Gaz went right through Zim like a ghost._

_Six years later:_

"I'm sorry I failed you master, I'm sorry"

_Zim sat watching in a monitor the deed his robotic sidekick failed to archive._

""On the contrary Gir, you never failed me"

Someone placed a hand on one of Zim's shoulders "I believe you owe me five bucks" Gaz said in dry amusement

_Zim got the money out of his pocket._

"Oh and you can start by getting me a soda".

* * *

_Well Gaz's POV didn't have much to do with the end of the world but since she didn't have such a big role when the bomb exploded so I didn't know what to write down and somehow I ended up writing this, hope you all liked it oh and so that you all know I think that Gaz once again got her way so the next one million years in hell wont be so bad, as for Zim, well I can't help but feel sorry for the guy._

_By the way the final chapter will be Prof. Membrane and then I'll write the sequel when I have the time._

_Invader Johnny Signing Off._


	6. Prof Membrane's POV

_Well my dear readers, this is the final chapter of the fic, I'm kind of glad too since I have many other fics I wanna write right away._

* * *

_Chapter Six:_

_Prof. Membrane's POV:_

_Prof. Membrane is putting metal parts on a dead human body and connects a few cables in each of the metal parts in the waist, right leg and head and finally making sure that the body is strapped to the table so it wouldn't fall._

_The Professor looked at his newest experiment with care, and then he heard voices screaming from the outside._

You'll never catch me Dib-human, my piloting skills are unmatched!" Yelled a voice.

"Well Zim I'll believe that when you beat my sister in a VIDEO GAME!" The second one said mockingly.

"I know that voice" said the Professor disgusted "Why can't my son just let go of the paranormal?" He said and then looks at the body in fro not him "Oh yeah THAT'S why" He said sarcastically.

_Prof. Membrane taps a button on his left arm that is connected by a wire to his goggles._

"Simmons?"

"_Yes SIR!"_

_Prof. Membrane's goggles light up._

"Send some guards outside of the lab and make sure that my son and his little foreign friend don't get in" this experiment is classified and I'm sure my insane son's mind wouldn't be able to comprehend it!"

"_Yes SIR!"_

_Prof. Membrane's goggles go dark as he presses the same button on his left arm and once again looks at his recent experiment._

"Another day of excellent work in the field of legitimate science!" The scientist said with enthusiasm in his voice and smiled to himself.

_He goes over to the control panel and presses a few buttons and pulls down a switch, as he looks at the body, he then loos at mad scientist like._

"LIVE! LIVE" for the love of GOD! LIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Prof. Membrane said all Dr Frankenstein like, he even laugh maniatically as the electricity went trough the body of the dead female.

_After several seconds, the professor pulled the switch up and walked over to the body of the woman, he noticed that there wasn't any movement; he lowered his head in shame._

"It's the cure for pig-mouth all over again!"

He was about to open but the metal parts of the body again when he noticed that the female's hand was beginning to twitched.

"Can it be?" He tough, amazed at what he would soon be able to witness.

_Soon enough the eyes of the woman opened revealing a shade of amber in those two eyes, she then closed them again as soon as the bright light came into her view, the Professor noticed this and turned off the lights, this time the woman opened them again and as the Professor unstrap her from the table._

_She looks at her surroundings and then at the man in front of her, he looked like he was about to say something but because of his lab coat the woman couldn't tell, luckily he did said something._

"Welcome back Kirah"

"_Alex?"_ The woman asked in disbelief _"How?… where? What?"_

_Prof. Membrane chucked to himself._

"Let's just say that Dib isn't the only one who can bring people back from the dead"

"First of all you STILL have a weird sense of humor" the woman revealed to be Kirah said "And second of all Dib? As in OUR son Dib?

"Yeah"

"How long have I been dead?" She asked.

"10 years" He told his formerly deceased wife.

"Why do I feel… _different_?"

"_Well" he wasn't sure if it was appropriate to show her what he did to her but he was getting impatient and grabbed a mirror from the nearest table, Kirah gasped, shocked that her husband had not only given her a second chance at life bit also altered her body a bit, she had a metal necklace strapped to her neck, probably from keeping her head from falling of until he would be able to operate her, she had a scar on her left eye her, her purple hair seemed to be fried, probably from the electricity that was all around her body a few minutes ago, she then looked down at herself, her left side of her wait was nothing but metal parts and as for her left leg, well she now had a metal one, then it registered in her mind that she WAS naked. _

"You always did have a hot body" the Professor said mischievously, Kirah scowl at him.

"Gimme me some cloths before I rip out your spleen for EVEN doing this little operation" Kirah said angrily.

The Professor did as told and gave her some jeans and a blue shirt and then wrapped his arms around her.

"Well at least out little family will be once again complete" Kirah said.

_**BOOOM!**_

Heaven:

Both Prof. Membrane and his wife were now in heaven.

"You spoke too soon" He said.

"Oh shut up".

"What are YOU doing here!" A voice said and both recently dead humans looked at the owner of the voice".

"Hello God!"

Prof. Membrane's eyes widened "Oh my god it's GOD!"

_Although this wasn't how he pictured the almighty one, he actually though he would be all tall, with a beard and with a face that said that he was happy but instead he saw a lazy looking fat person drinking what he assumed was a brain freeze._

"Weren't you supposed to be back on Earth as of now?" God asked.

"Well apparently not" She retorted.

_God snorted and looked at the Professor with a face that said what are YOU looking at._

_Prof. Membrane was speechless to say the least and was about to ask a question when God spoke._

"Just so you know, you REALLY should have listened to your soon, he wasn't insane if anything he wasn't misunderstood by the world around him"

"You mean he WASN'T insane?"

God snorted coldly, no he wasn't he ISN'T, he's still alive unlike the rest of mankind, he said "He is annoying, an outcast but he isn't insane just the only person who bothered to look at things outside of the box, something that YOU weren't able to do.

"What do you mean?" Membrane asked enraged.

"Let's just say he could have used some support from his family every now and then when he fought against Zim, speaking of which, he shouldn't be here"

_God pointed at the Irken that was right behind the two humans._

* * *

_Zim just arrived my readers so don't ask me just how long was he there, ok?_

* * *

"What?" Zim said and then screamed as the cloud beneath him banished. 

Prof. Membrane couldn't move "He was right?"

_God just nodded and left._

The Professor was still in shock and he almost didn't Kirah hold her hand with his own.

"Eternity here won't be so bad now that I have SOMEONE semi-smart to talk to"

Membrane looked around.

"So what do people do for fun around here?" He asked "Anything that involves experiments on others?"

Kirah shook her head "Nope that's only allowed in hell.

THE END.

* * *

_Again since Prof. Membrane ALSO didn't have a huge role during the explosion I didn't know exactly what to write._

_So my loyal readers, there ya have it, the final chapter, I hope it wasn't too bad and if SOME of my old readers recognized the names "Kirah" and "Alex" then you might have noticed that they were from my first ZAGR fic that unfortunately got erased back in 2003_

_Third I know that Professor Membrane's last name ISN'T MEMBRANE bur this is fan fiction so it doesn't really matter._

_Fourth I know that the remaining of Membrane's wife are in a jar somewhere so it would be impossible for her body to able to be brought back to life._

_I also forgot to mention that Both Senor Diablo and this version of God are from the "JTHM" comic and therefore are owned by Jhonen Vasquez._

_And finally this chapter was inspired by both The Batman movie "Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero" and The Simpson's Halloween special entitled "Frinkenstein"._

_And NOW I'll be working on my other fics since this one is finally out of the way._

_Invader Johnny Signing Off._


	7. Skoodge's POV

_**And now, just because I felt like it, here's Skoodge's POV.**_

* * *

"_Silence, that's all I could hear, I can't believe it, I survived!"_

Skoodge made a little victory dance; if anyone else was around they would laugh at the alien's ridiculous attempt at dancing.

"_I was currently hiding on the city's foul sewers, somehow the polluted, smelly and poorly build underground… thing ended up being the perfect bomb shelter, unbelievable! Did I say unbelievable? I meant incomprehensible!"_

The fat Irken went to find some stairs so he could get out of the sewer, the smell was horrible!, and when he found them, well he made sure he wasn't being followed, after all, even someone as gullible as the little invader had his moments of paranoia… you could easily blame that on the fact that Skoodge had been living with Zim a little longer than he originally planed to, hell sometimes the ex-invader wondered if Zim even _remembered_ he had moved in with him… probably not.

Anyways going back to the story… in the time he was here Skoodge saw several rats and each time he screamed like a little girl, he just couldn't get over his fears of rats… after all; those enormous things nearly killed him when he was on Blorch.

He shook his head, now was not the time to remember his several near death experiences, if anything it was time to find Zim, he reached the surface, he had to use his PAK to open the manhole cover.

_**PUMP! PUMP! PUMP!**_

"_Just a little more!"_

_**PUMP! PUMP! PUMP!**_

"_**Come on!"**_

Finally the cover opened and Skoodge got out but the moment he did, he started to choke, the air was poisonous!

"Ack!, cough, cough, cough!"

Skoodge hits the street floor and spammed uncontrollably, "air, need air!""

Suddenly his PAK reacted to the Irken's lack of oxygen and an invisible helmet materialized within seconds.

Skoodge began to breathe again, taking in as much air as he could _**"what the hell did Zim put in that bomb!"**_

He slowly but surely got up and weakly made his way to Zim's base.

As Skoodge noticed his surroundings, it was painfully obvious that his fellow outcast has succeeded, life on Earth was no more, and unfortunately this almost meant the planet was of no use to the Empire due to the poisonous gas that was all over the place.

"_Zim never learned to think ahead"_

The short alien turned around every time he thought he heard a sound only to come to the conclusion that it was all in his mind.

Step by step the Irken grew weary, apparently he had taken in a lot of poisonous air the few seconds he was unprotected, he had to reach the base now!

His eyes were turning slightly pink; it was the Irken's way of having a 5 o'clock shadow, his PAK could give him oxygen as long as he kept active, the moment his heart stopped so would the PAK… yeah what a cruel thing.

"By the Tallest!" Skoodge exclaimed "This place looks the same as planet Yujipolt before it became Devastis!"

Needless to say, horrible memories came back, before becoming an Invader, Skoodge was once a part of the planetary conversion team, he remembered clearly every assignment he was given, the most disturbing one was when he was told to help build Foodcourtia, the Vaxosaurians did not give up without a fight.

Some had survived and killed a few of his fellow teammates; ultimately Tallest Miyuki had given the go to cause the first _ever_ organic sweep, pretty much killing the remaining aliens as well as a few other Irkens.

"_They were replaceable"_ he was told.

Skoodge was a nice guy but he selfishly wanted more, he wanted respect and that was the only reason he tried so hard to become an invader.

But he was happy with being a technician… but sometimes thing changed.

He was short, he was a technician because he was good at his job, then he got tired of never being taken seriously and tried to become a part of the Irken elite.

"_And I succeeded"_

He almost got eaten when Tallest Spork died.

Skoodge shuddered at the memory.

After years Skoodge passes the test that would give him the title of "Invader".

The Irken wheezed, time was running out "but how?"

He ran a diagnostic on his PAK and found out that his air supply had a leak, his PAK had been damaged in the massive explosion, somehow he wasn't surprised, not everything ended the way he wanted.

"_**And they never will"**_

* * *

Again, he began walking; he was so close to the base, he could actually see it thanks to his ocular implants.

As he went forward the dying alien began to think about his past again, it was funny really, Zim of all people had been with him during all the bad things in his life, mostly because _he_ caused said bad things, as surprisingly as this sounds, Skoodge did not hate Zim, that is not to say he was_ afraid_ of him sometimes.

Despite everything, the defective did not hate Skoodge like the Tallest did; if anything he just showed _resentment_ for conquering his assigned planet first.

_"Since I c__onquered BLORCH blah blah blah… Quit rubbing it in my face!"_

"Yup, he was resentful all right"

Without any reason at all, Skoodge did another little dance, only to get tired quickly.

"_I shouldn't have done that"_

The sun was beginning to set and he was getting closer to Zim's base but it still looked pretty far away… then he saw something, something tiny and… gray?

He puts a gloved hand over his eyes in hopes of seeing exactly who or what was coming his way.

"_Is that?... is that Gir?"_

Indeed, Gir was flying his way… in duty mode

"Ok, that's a good sign… I guess" Skoodge muttered but then he screamed trying to get the SIR Unit's attention, _**"GIR! HEY GIR OVER HERE!"**_

* * *

Unfortunately Gir did not see him as he flew passed him, the robot was so hell bent in finding his master that he ignored everything else around him, it was really scary, almost as if for the first time ever he had an objective at hand.

And he did, finding his master was crucial, everything else didn't matter.

He didn't even register that he may have doomed Skoodge by being so dedicated to his insane master.

"I won't let you down master!" Gir shouted in duty mode "Wait for MEE!"

* * *

And continued flying into unknown territory.

Skoodge raised an eyebrow and said in irritation "Ok, being ignored officially blows!"

His ride to a faster way home just got farther and farther away, he just couldn't get a break!

"Ugh"

The invader began to crawl since his legs decided to give up on him just then.

"So close… I can make it!"

Skoodge pretty much resembled a dying sloth right about now, and had the situation not been literally a mater of life and death, his predicament wouldn't have been funny.

Guess it's only funny to sadists then, and since the Tallest weren't around to see this, which Skoodge was eternally grateful by the way, then the people who are reading thing and are laughing at Skoodge will go to hell.

Shame on you all!

Soon enough Skoodge stopped breathing; his PAK gave out as well as his heart.

The cause of death? ... the damn leak in his PAK that kept putting poisonous air in his Squeedly Spooch.

Ah but the story doesn't end there.

* * *

Skoodge looked around, rubbing his eyes. It was so bright. The light seemed to come from everywhere. It was blinding. He felt as if he was in suspended animation… creepy.

His body felt weightless which was a miracle considering all the fatness he had, but still he couldn't remember when he had felt so.. .so. .

Pleasant.

It was certainly odd. The last thing he remembered was trying to reach the base that could save his life and then… nothing.

"Where am I?"

His voice hung thickly in the air, wavering slightly as if unsure of where its sound should travel.

He started walking, though everything seemed the same. White, all around. he began to wish that the white would end. It was becoming tiresome.

And as if his wishes had been answered, he felt his foot touch, what he could only believe to be, solid ground. His now red eyes opened wide, taking in what he saw.

It was a filthy place, but spotless compared to the post apocalyptic Earth. There was grass and a small outhouse a few feet away. Over his head, a sign hung, graffiti sprayed on it, but the letters were still clear.

Welcome To Heaven.. yes this means you Skoodge.

The Irken frowned and stared at the sign. "Heaven? What is this?"

A man behind a large white desk answered her question. "It's where good people go when they die. Name please."

Skoodge stared, dumbfounded, at the man. he was dead?

"Go figure"

Still, he couldn't remember dying. That however ended up being a good thing, I mean just who would want to remember their last agonizing breaths right?

"Name please" Said the man again, resting his chin in his hand, doodling on some papers, his eyes looking bored with everything he had to put up with.

"What for?" asked the Irken, still suspicious of everything.

The man groaned with annoyance, "I need your name so I can admit you into heaven. Now stop asking questions and give it to me!"

"um, Invader Skoodge?."

The man sighed, "Finally." He wrote something down on his little sheet of paper, and behind him, a set of golden gates creaked open. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go right ahead!."

Skoodge blinked, taking a hesitant step toward the gates before pausing, "I just have one more question."

The man let out a sound between a groan and a sob, "What!? Why can't you just leave?!"

The alien frowned but ignored his plea, "I was wondering why am I in heaven… I mean shouldn't I go to hell for oh I dunno helping exterminate other races and stuff?"

"Meh, you want to go to hell?" The man asked, because that can be easily arranged.

"_**NO, NO!"**_ Skoodge pleaded "I just wanted to know why I am not going there?"

"Beats me, God seems to think you're not evil so that's pretty much the only reason your not with your friend Zim in the other place so if you want further information you're going to have to talk to the big guy… now stop holding up the line and get in there!"

"All right all right, gee, well uh, thanks for answering"

"Whatever kid"

"Ya know, your kinda mean"

"And your fat and ugly"

The Irken entered heaven and gasped at what he saw

"SNACKS!" He exclaimed "YAY!"

_____________________________________________________________________---

_**Ah yes now the story is over, I figured Skoodge would probably be one of the only characters to end up in the good place since in my eyes he's not evil, just a guy doing his job.**_

_**So whatcha think of this unplanned little chapter? This came to me just a few days after watching "9" and it wouldn't leave me alone... Still I actualy wanted to do something where Skoodge has a happy ending and this kinda seemed like fitting for him, having him enjoy the simple things of life.**_

_**Um, I should probably get back to my other stories instead of losing time with new ideas.**_

_**Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


End file.
